The present invention is directed to a lining or covering for bore holes in salt rocks used for storing radioactive materials, the bore holes consisting of superimposed tubular sections.
Radioactive waste after suitable conditioning are inserted into final storage containers and terminally stored in geological formations. The terminal storage containers are so designed that they safely surroud the radioactive inventory, block the radioactive rays, withstand the pressure of the rocks and also are effectively protected against corrosion during the longterm storage. Therefore, it has been the practice to make such terminal storage containers very expensively of steel, constructed partially in multiple layers, and provided with special corrosion protection devices. There are needed a large number of pieces of such expensive and relatively difficult to handle containers which are stored in caverns or bores without any possibility of recovery for reuse. This point is also true for containers and packages made of ceramic material which are besides, sensitive to the pressure of the rocks.
There are known from German No. OS 3034821 above ground intermediate storage members for radioactive materials in containers in which the shielding containers are located in superimposed tubular sections made of concrete. Likewise there are known storage tunnels lined or covered with concrete.
The present invention is based on the problem of providing a covering for bore holes in salt rocks for the storage of radioactive materials comprising superimposed tubular sections which make possible the receiving of the static shielding and corrosion protection members of terminal storage containers so that these can be laid out in their stored containers of lower weight but simply and at low cost in order to be easily and conveniently handled.